Two For One
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What Happens when twins Crissy Morgan and Harmony Mathews meet at summer camp? WACKINESS watch as they trick their parents into getting togeather and try to stop Jason and Robin's wedding from happining a semi xover with the parent trap if you couldn't
1. Welcome to Camp

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the GH or Parent Trap  
  
~~~  
  
It was a peaceful summer day in Maine as a swarm of teenage girls were settling in at camp. One of these girls was eleven-year-old Crissy Morgan from Port Charles New York.  
  
"Great," Crissy said looking at a pile of duffel bags, "how am I going to get my bag."  
  
"I'll help," said a girl coming over, "must be new."  
  
"Yeh," said Crissy.  
  
"I'm Bianca," said Bianca, "from DC."  
  
"Crissy," said Crissy, "from New York."  
  
"NEW YORK," said another girl pulling out Crissy's bag then hers, "have you ever been on MTV."  
  
"Oh," said Crissy, "I live in Port Charles a small town outside of Manhattan."  
  
"By the way," said the other girl, "my name is Julie and I'm in Arapaho."  
  
"So am I," said Bianca.  
  
"And," said Crissy.  
  
Just then the counselor Amelia Ross blasted, "CRISSY MORGAN.ARAPAHO."  
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of camp Zander Smith was pulling up in an old jeep with Harmony Mathews.  
  
"Zand," said Harmony, "I'll miss you So much."  
  
"I'll miss you to Harm,' said Zander, "It's only eight weeks."  
  
"Right," said Harmony, "eight weeks."  
  
"I'll feed Rosie for you and take care of your mother," said Zander.  
  
"You better," said Harmony.  
  
Zander pulled away as Amelia came over.  
  
"Harmony," said Amelia, "so how was the ride from Reno."  
  
"Fine," said Harmony," 


	2. First Encounters

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
Amelia and Harmony walked up to a cabin  
  
"Well Harm," said Amelia, "here we are Navajo."  
  
"Thanks," said Harmony, "I can take it from here."  
  
Amelia left as Harmony was surrounded by a group of girls.  
  
"Hi," said Harmony, "I'm Harmony Mathews."  
  
"Hey Harm," said one girl, "I'm Tracy."  
  
"Hey Trace," said Harmony, "I'm from Reno were are you from."  
  
"Colorado," said Tracy.  
  
"Her Family owns a ski resort," said another girl, "I'm Brittni by the way."  
  
"Hey Brit we don't OWN the resort," said Tracy, "its called TIME SHARE."  
  
"Whatever," said Brittni.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day Crissy and her friends were fencing and it seemed that Crissy had been a pro.  
  
"The winner and champ," said Amelia, "Crissy Morgan."  
  
Just then Harmony, Tracy and Brittni were walking by.  
  
"Any challengers," said Amelia.  
  
"I'll try," said Harmony.  
  
"Ms. Mathews would like to try," said Amelia, "suite up dear."  
  
As Harmony was getting into her gear Crissy was chatting with Bianca and Julie.  
  
"She doesn't have a chance," said Bianca.  
  
"Yeh Chris," said Julia, "you'll crush her."  
  
The fight began as the two girls began to fight. First it seemed like Crissy was winning but then Harmony started to take over. Soon Crissy lost her footing and fell into a water trough.  
  
"Let me help," said Harmony.  
  
"No thanks," said Crissy pulling Harmony in with her.  
  
"Looks like we have a new champ," said Amelia, "Harmony Mathews."  
  
The girls turned to shake hands and when they took off their masks they were in for a shock as they realize they are identical.  
  
"Hello," said Crissy, "whatta ya looking at."  
  
"Hello," said Harmony, "don't you see."  
  
"What," said Crissy.  
  
"The resemblance," said Harmony.  
  
"Resemblance," said Crissy, "Lets see."  
  
"See what," said Harmony.  
  
" Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine," said Crissy, "Your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose... well, don't worry, those things can be fixed."  
  
Bianca and Julie laughed.  
  
"Want me to deck her Harm," said Brittni.  
  
"No Brit," said Harmony.  
  
"Hold it Mathews," said Crissy, "You want to know the real difference between us."  
  
"What," said Harmony, "I have class and you don't or I know how  
  
to fence and you don't? Take your pick." 


	3. Pranks

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~AN~~ I know the first few chaps are like PARENT TRAP but I'll get to the GOOD stuff (Jase n Court) SOON  
  
~~~  
  
Later that same night in Harmony's bunk~  
  
"Read em and weep," said Harmony, "I win again."  
  
Harmony throws cards on the bed.  
  
"Man Harm," said Tracy, "I'm Wiped."  
  
"Me too," said Brittni.  
  
"So," said Harmony to the other girls, "do I have a taker."  
  
"I'm in," said Crissy.  
  
The two throw all their money in the pot.  
  
"Harm," said Crissy, "lets make a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal," said Harmony.  
  
"Looser jumps into the lake after the game," said Crissy, "NAKED."  
  
"Great Idea," said Harmony, "got a Queen high straight."  
  
"SO," said Crissy, "full-house I WIN."  
  
A few minutes later at the lake Harmony dives naked in the lake. When she gets back Crissy, Bianca, and Julie are standing away with Harmony's cloths.  
  
"THIS IS WAR," said Harmony.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
Crissy and her group are tiredly walking back to their cabin.  
  
"I am so sleeping till lunch," said Crissy.  
  
"Um-um Chris," said Bianca, "not possible."  
  
Everything from inside the cabin had been placed on the roof.  
  
"Mathews," said Julie.  
  
"Mathews," said Crissy.  
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
  
Crissy, Bianca, and Julie snuck into Harmony's cabin. The girls trash the cabin with silly string, toilet paper, and honey and allot of other messy things.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY~  
  
The girls wake up to their messy cabin.  
  
"Crissy Morgan," said Harmony, "Is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!"  
  
Just then Amelia walks by.  
  
"Girls," said Amelia, "SURPRISE inspection."  
  
Amelia walks up to the Navajo bunk.  
  
"Don't go in there,' said Crissy, "one of the girls got sick last night."  
  
"Well I then must go," said Amelia.  
  
Amelia enters as a bucket of chocolate syrup dumps on her head.  
  
"THAT'S IT," said Amelia, "Crissy, Harmony my office NOW."  
  
In Amelia's office.  
  
"Girls," said Amelia, "I should send you home for that stunt you pulled."  
  
"ME," said Harmony, "I was the victim."  
  
"Well said Amelia, "you should tell your sister that.."  
  
"SISTER," said Crissy, "We just met."  
  
"But you," said Amelia.  
  
"Look alike," said Harmony, "I know."  
  
"Well then," said Harmony, "I have a great solution."  
  
"What is it," said Harmony, "send Crissy home."  
  
"NO," said Amelia, "To the isolation cabin.BOTH of you." 


	4. Twins

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~AN~~ I know the first few chaps are like PARENT TRAP but I'll get to the GOOD stuff (Jase n Court) SOON  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later it is a rainy cold day and the girls are stuck inside together. Crissy was hanging up pictures and Harmony was listening to her Walkman. Just then a gust of wind occurred and Crissy's pictures went flying everywhere.  
  
"Chris," said Harmony, "any pictures ruined."  
  
"Just the great HEATH LEDGER," said Crissy.  
  
"Who," said Harmony.  
  
"HEATH LEDGER," said Crissy, "haven't you seen A Knight's Tale, The Patriot, Four Feathers, Ten Things I Hate About You."  
  
"Oh," said Harmony, "He is hot though."  
  
"Where are you from again," said Crissy.  
  
"Reno," said Harmony, "and you."  
  
"Port Charles," said Crissy, "I have a picture."  
  
Crissy picked up a picture of her and an older redhead boy playing in the snow.  
  
"Who's that hottie," said Harmony.  
  
"That Hottie," said Crissy, "is my cousin Michel."  
  
"What about the guy whose back is to the camera," said Harmony.  
  
"Oh Harm," said Crissy, "That's my dad Jason."  
  
"Chris," said Harmony changing the subject, "I've got Oreos do you want some."  
  
"Yea Harm," said Crissy, "at home I ea them with peanut butter everyone thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"I don't," said Harmony, "I eat them that was too."  
  
"So Harm," said Chris, "what's your dad like is he like mine who promises to get you a car when you turn sixteen or is he the kind that treats you like a kid."  
  
"I don't have a father," said Harmony, "well I did but him and my mom split when I was little."  
  
"Harm," said Crissy, "how old are you."  
  
"I'll be twelve on October 11th," said Harmony.  
  
"ME TOO," said Crissy, "weird."  
  
"Chris," said Harmony, "what's your mother like."  
  
"Don't know," said Crissy, "Except she was beautiful."  
  
"How do you know," said Harmony.  
  
"My Aunt Carley gave me a picture," said Crissy.  
  
"Well," said Harmony, "my mom's partner Zander gave me a picture of my dad."  
  
"Well your picture probably is a whole one," said Crissy, "mine is ripped."  
  
"Same with mine," said Harmony holding up a half piece of paper, "on the count of three we flip."  
  
"One," said Crissy.  
  
"Two," said Harmony  
  
"Three," said Crissy.  
  
The girls couldn't believe what they saw. Crissy held in her hand a picture of Courtney Mathews while harmony held a picture of Jason Morgan.  
  
"That's my dad Harm," said Crissy.  
  
"That's my mom," said Harmony.  
  
"So Harm," said Crissy, "if your Mom is my Mom and my Dad is your Dad... and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are... like... sisters."  
  
"Chris," said Harmony, " we're TWINS." 


	5. The Plan

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH ~~~AN~~ I know the first few chaps are like PARENT TRAP but I'll get to the GOOD stuff (Jase n Court) SOON ~~~  
  
~That night at Dinner~  
  
"I can't believe mom would do such a thing," said Harmony.  
  
"Nor dad," said Crissy, "but they had their reasons."  
  
"Probably," said Harmony, "say Chris tell me about dad."  
  
"First tell me about mom," said Crissy.  
  
"Well," said Harmony, "she owns a club out in Reno."  
  
Crissy makes a face.  
  
"It's a teen night club," said Harmony, "called the Cellar two never told me if there was a first Cellar."  
  
"There is," said Crissy, "that's my Aunt Carley's club."  
  
"Really," said Harmony.  
  
"Yeh," said Crissy, "It used to be an old speakeasy in the twenties."  
  
"Neat," said Crissy, "well I don't really know WHAT exactly dad dose except he is always going away and talking in secret."  
  
"He could be a secret agent," said Harmony.  
  
"That would explain allot," said Crissy, "so has mom found anyone."  
  
"Nah,' said Harmony, "the only guy I see her with is Zander and their relationship is strictly business, and DAD."  
  
"Well," said Crissy, "he says Carley and me are the only women in his life."  
  
"I bet they still love each other," said Harmony.  
  
"You think," said Crissy.  
  
"Say," said Harmony, "you want to know about mom right."  
  
"SO," said Crissy.  
  
"And I want to meet dad" said Harmony.  
  
"YEH," said Crissy.  
  
"I think we should switch places, "said Harmony, "you go to Reno and I go to Port Charles."  
  
"We may be twins," said Crissy, "but we are too different."  
  
"SO," said Harmony ignoring Crissy, "if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch US."  
  
"Oh my god," said Crissy, "you are good." 


	6. The Switch

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH ~~~AN~~ I know the first few chaps are like PARENT TRAP but I'll get to the GOOD stuff (Jase n Court) SOON ~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Okay Harm," said Crissy, "this is Harberview Towers where dad and I live, Uncle Sonny aunt Carley and Michel live across the hall."  
  
"My turn Chris," said Harmony, "This is my-I mean OUR grandfather Mike, and this is Zander."  
  
"Are you SURE him and mom," said Crissy.  
  
"Just partners," said Harmony, "and well he lives with us too."  
  
~ANOUTHER DAY~  
  
"Chris do I HAVE to cut my hair," said Harmony.  
  
"Harm my hair is shorter, said Crissy, "we want everything to work."  
  
"OK,' said Harmony.  
  
All of a sudden Harmony's long blond hair was cut to just above her shoulders.  
  
"Oops," said Crissy, "my ears are pierced."  
  
"NO," said Harmony.  
  
"Well cutting your hair was a waist," said Crissy.  
  
"FINE," said Harmony.  
  
Before they both knew it Crissy had punched Harmony's ears.  
  
"This is scary Harm," said Crissy, "you look like me."  
  
"That's a good thing right," said Harmony.  
  
"Right," said Crissy. 


	7. Meeting Courtney

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH ~~~AN~~ This Chap starts to veer off a bit.It's All about COURTNEY ~~~  
  
It was the last day of camp as everyone was saying their good byes. Bianca and Julie were saying bye to Harmony pretending to be Crissy while Tracy and Brittni were saying bye to Crissy pretending to be Harmony. Their friends left as the two girls were together.  
  
"Chris," said Harmony, "so remember, you're going to find out how Mom and Dad met."  
  
"And you Harm," said Crissy, "you're going to find out why they broke up."  
  
Just then Amelia yelled out, "HARMONY MATHEWS you ride is here."  
  
"Got to go," said Crissy.  
  
"Bye," said Harmony.  
  
~RENO: Later that day~  
  
A guy in his late twenties with black hair and brown eyes comes running toward Crissy.  
  
"Harm," Zander said, "you look good."  
  
"Thank you Zander," said Crissy.  
  
"I see you cut your hair," said Zander, "It's cute."  
  
"Thanks," said Crissy.  
  
"Your mom is at the club," said Zander, "if you want to go then."  
  
"Can I Zand," said Crissy.  
  
"Sure," said Zander, "but first we have to drop off your bags and feed Rosie."  
  
~A Bit later at the Mathews Home~  
  
"Guess who's back," said Zander throwing open the door just then a golden retriever ran up to the two of them.  
  
"Rosie girl," said Crissy.  
  
The dog baked and ran off.  
  
"Weird," said Zander.  
  
"Harmony," said a voice from another room, "is that you."  
  
"Yep," said Crissy walking around the corner to come face to face with her grandfather Mike Corbin.  
  
"You can't be Harmony," said Mike.  
  
"But I am," said Crissy.  
  
"Harmony wasn't that tall," said Mike, "you must have grown."  
  
"Must of," said Crissy.  
  
"I missed you," said Mike.  
  
"Missed you more," said Crissy.  
  
~A while later Zander led Crissy into a lavish nightclub. It had been empty since it was still early.  
  
"Court come down here," yelled Zander.  
  
Just then a young blond woman entered with a file folder in her hand and a cell phone to her ear.  
  
"I'll have to call you back," Courtney said into the phone, "Harmony's home."  
  
"Mom," said Crissy, "I can't believe it's you."  
  
"I can't believe It's you Harm either, said Courtney, "and with short hair no less."  
  
"Do you like it," said Crissy.  
  
" I do," said Courtney.  
  
"She got her ears pierced too," said Zander.  
  
"Any other surprises - belly-button rings, tattoos," said Courtney.  
  
"No," said Crissy.  
  
"So did you have fun," said Courtney.  
  
"Yeh," said Crissy, "I met this girl from New York she was super nice."  
  
"New York," said Courtney.  
  
"Yea," said Crissy, "ever been there."  
  
"Once," said Courtney, "a while ago Zander, your grandfather and I lived in New York."  
  
"So what happened," said Crissy.  
  
"People," said Courtney, "PEOPLE happen."  
  
"You mean my FATHER," said Crissy.  
  
"Kind of," said Courtney looking away.  
  
Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment? Crissy thought to herself. 


	8. Meeting Jason

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
Harmony got off the plane in New York. When she got their she spotted Michel the boy from Chris's picture waiting for her.  
  
"Hey cuz," said Michel, "have fun this summer."  
  
"Tons," said Harmony.  
  
"Well," said Michel, "don't count on going to camp next year or ever."  
  
"Why," said Harmony.  
  
"Well," said Michel, "BOTH our dad's missed you too much."  
  
"Did they," said Harmony.  
  
"Yeh," said Michel, "let's get your bag, your dad's in the car waiting."  
  
A FEW MINUTS LATER  
  
"Chris," said Jason, "welcome home."  
  
"Glad to be back," said Harmony, "so how's Carly and Sonny doing."  
  
"Fine," said Jason, "Sonny is away and Carly is fine."  
  
"Great," said harmony, "I missed you dad."  
  
"Missed you too Chris," said Jason, "Eight weeks really is too long, so much has been happening around here."  
  
"Really," said Harmony.  
  
"Yea," said Jason, "I could have told you if you wrote."  
  
"Sorry dad," said Harmony, "we meant to write, but we just got so busy with."  
  
"WE," said Jason.  
  
"WE dad," said Harmony, "Me and my friend, we got so close.like sisters."  
  
They pulled up at the penthouse and went upstairs. Carly was waiting.  
  
"Hi mom," said Michel, "I'm going out with 'Tiny'."  
  
"Just be careful," said Carly, "especially because of her father."  
  
"Scott Baldwin doesn't bug me," said Michel, "If I want to date Cristina I can."  
  
Michel left as Carly's attention turned to Crissy (who was Harmony).  
  
"Sweetie," said Carly, " camp did you good, NOW don't let your dad and Sonny talk you out of going again next year."  
  
"I won't," said Harmony.  
  
"Lets go to your room to unpack," said Carly, "and you can fill me in on all the gory details of the past eight weeks."  
  
"Hurry up though," said Jason, "there is someone I want Chris to meet."  
  
Just then Carly made a face of disgust.  
  
"What's the matter," said Harmony.  
  
"ST. Robin," said Carly.  
  
"Huh," said Harmony.  
  
"ROBIN SCORPIO," said Carly, "I mean it's none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, you understand? He's a big boy, he can do what he wants."  
  
A FEW MINNUTS LATER .  
  
Harmony came down stairs to see a young woman sitting with Jason.  
  
"Chris," said Jason, "this is Robin she's an old friend of mine."  
  
"Hi Chrissy," said Robin, "Jason has told me allot about you."  
  
"He has," said Harmony.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two," said Jason leaving.  
  
"Yea," said Robin, "he said you were his baby but you're so grown up."  
  
"Thanks," said Harmony, "so how do you know dad."  
  
"Well," said Robin, "I was his first real love."  
  
"What happened," said Harmony.  
  
"I went to France to med school," said Robin, "but now I'm back working at GH and here Jase is single and as hot as ever."  
  
Harmony ran out before she hard more.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	9. The Call

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
The next day.  
  
It was almost noon in Port Charles so Harmony figured she'd call Crissy and tell her about Robin and see if mom knows her.  
  
In Zander picked up the phone and was shocked.  
  
"HARM," said Zander.  
  
"What Zand," said Crissy.  
  
"The girl on the other end sounds like you," said Zander going back to the phone, "who do you want."  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
"Harmony a Mildred Plotka is on the line," said Zander, "sounds like you."  
  
"Really Zand," said Crissy heading toward the closet, "be in here for privacy."  
  
"K," said Zander  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi girl," said Crissy, "Isn't Port Chuck the greatest."  
  
"Yea," said Harmony, "and Car is Super Nice."  
  
"So isn't Zand," said Crissy, "If I was older.and not you right now."  
  
"CRISSY," said Harmony, "Anyway we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem," said Crissy, "has dad figured us out."  
  
"No," said Harmony, "but an OLD FRIEND of his is back in town."  
  
"What's his name," said Crissy, "If I know him I'll give you the 4-1-1."  
  
"It's a SHE Chris," said Harmony, "A ROBIN SCORPIO."  
  
"Dad's first love," said Crissy.  
  
"I think that theirs still a spark," said Harm, "mom and you have to go to PC fast."  
  
"NO," said Crissy looking for a way to end the conversation and finding a candy wrapper, "I can barely hear you Harm."  
  
The two hung up..  
  
Everyone looked as Crissy left the closet.  
  
"It was privet," said Crissy 


	10. Port Charles Happinings Part 1

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
LATER THAT DAY at Kelly's  
  
"Chris," said Carley, "I thought this girls day would cheer you up."  
  
"It has," said Harmony, "I guess."  
  
"Good," said Carley, "so next stop Whyndoms."  
  
"OK Car," said Harmony, "so what's dad doing today he was gone early this mourning."  
  
"Out running errands, probably with Robin," said Carley, "anyway who were you calling earlier."  
  
"Oh,' said Harmony, "that friend I told you about in Reno."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
"Bye Car," said Harmony walking into the penthouse with shopping bags, 'dad ya home."  
  
"Yea Chris," said Jason, "did you have fun."  
  
"Tons," said Harmony.  
  
"Um Chris," said Jason, "we need to talk."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you too," said Harmony."  
  
"You first," said Jason.  
  
"It's ok," said harmony, 'just wanted to ask questions about mom so go ahead."  
  
"Well It's about Robin," said Jason, "anyway what about your mother."  
  
"DAD," said Harmony, "what was she like when you met her."  
  
"Ok," said Jason, 'well Courtney Matthews was a very kind hearted and beautiful woman."  
  
Just then Robin came in.  
  
"Hi Jase," said Robin, "Chris."  
  
"Hi Robin," said Harmony.  
  
"Jason," said Robin, "I've got reservations for two tonight at the PC Grill."  
  
"Sorry Rob," said Jason, "Chris and I are going to the Cellar."  
  
"Let's mate it a trio," said Robin.  
  
"Actually," said Jason, "I want it to be the two of us tonight."  
  
"FINE," said Robin.  
  
THAT NIGHT AT THE CELLER  
  
"Excited about our trip to the island Chris," said Jason.  
  
"Huh," said Harmony.  
  
"Sonny's island," said Jason, "he'll be glad to see you."  
  
"I will be glad to see him too," said Harmony.  
  
"So what do you think of Robin," said Jason.  
  
"A weird bird," said Harmony, "but she's nice."  
  
"Glad you think so," said Jason.  
  
Just then AL GREEN started to play over the speakers.  
  
"I LOVE Al Green," said Harmony.  
  
After the song.  
  
"I need to finish," said Jason.  
  
"Can it wait till tomorrow," said Harmony, "I'm tired."  
  
"Fine," said Jason. 


	11. Port Charles Happinings Part 2

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Harmony paced around the penthouse rambling.  
  
"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid," said Harmony.  
  
"What's the matter cuz," said Michael.  
  
"Oh hi," said Harmony, "didn't know you were here."  
  
"I wanted to talk," said Michael "you seem so different."  
  
"Different HOW," said Harmony.  
  
"Just if I didn't know I'd swear you were," said Michel.  
  
"Who," said Harmony, "HARMONY."  
  
"You're her," said Michel.  
  
Just then Carley walked in.  
  
"How do you know about her," said Carley.  
  
"Aunt Carley," said Harmony, "I'm HER."  
  
Jason entered looking at the seen the three were making.  
  
"I'm late for a date," said Michel leaving quickly.  
  
"Are you ready to continue our talk," said Jason.  
  
"Yea," said Harmony.  
  
"Carley why are you looking at Chris like that," said Jason.  
  
"Like what? I'm not looking at her any special way," said Carley I'm looking at her just like I've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long. This is how I look at her. Can I hug her?"  
  
"You've been working WAY to Long Carley," said Jason.  
  
"I know," said Carley, "I need a nap."  
  
Carley left leaving father and daughter.  
  
"Chris," said Jason, "I want to know what you think about making Robin part of the family?"  
  
"Part of our family?" said Harmony, "meaning."  
  
"I'm going to MARRY her," said Jason.  
  
"Let's discuss this calmly and rationally," said Harmony.  
  
"What's to discuss," said Jason, "I loved Robin years ago And I still do."  
  
"But mom,' said Harmony.  
  
"There were reasons we split," said Jason, "reason's you wouldn't understand."  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON.  
  
Robin entered Harmony's room.  
  
"So Chris," said Robin, "Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?"  
  
"You have NO idea," said Harmony 


	12. Your Crissy

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH ~~~  
  
That afternoon in Reno Crissy was walking by Courtney's office as a fax came through. The fax read 9-1-1.  
  
"Mom," said Crissy, "Zand, Mike anyone here."  
  
"I'm here Crissy," said Zander.  
  
"Zand," said Crissy, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Ok," said Zander, "but be back in an hour."  
  
"I will," said Crissy.  
  
~~~  
  
Crissy walked until she had found an empty phone booth in a remote part of town. She dropped in coins and dialed Port Charles.  
  
Harmony picked up on the other end.  
  
"Chris thank god," said Harmony.  
  
"What's with the 9-1-1 Harm," said Crissy "Is everything ok."  
  
"Dad's getting married," said Harmony.  
  
"DAD," said Crissy, "JASON MORGAN Dad."  
  
"One in the same," said Harmony, "I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada. The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast"  
  
"Fine," said Crissy, "I'll spring the news to mom tomorrow."  
  
The two hang up as Crissy exits the booth and bumps into a man.  
  
"Sorry," said Crissy.  
  
"It's ok CRISSY," said Mike.  
  
"Grandpa Mike," said Crissy, "how long did you know."  
  
"Since you got here," said Mike.  
  
"Dose mom and Zander know," said Crissy.  
  
"Zander suspects," said Mike, "but your mother has no clue."  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow," said Crissy.  
  
"No," said Mike, "you tell her tonight."  
  
~~~  
  
THAT EVENING.  
  
Courtney was sitting at her desk when Crissy came into the office.  
  
"Hi Harm," said Courtney, "sit down."  
  
Crissy did as she was told.  
  
"Let me just finish this up" said Courtney pointing to a book of orders she had, "then we'll head to the club."  
  
"I can't mom," said Crissy, "I have to pack."  
  
"Pack," said Courtney, "are you going somewhere Harmony."  
  
"That's where I'm going," said Crissy, "to see Harmony."  
  
"And were is Harmony then," said Courtney.  
  
"In Port Charles," said Crissy, "With her father Jason Morgan."  
  
"CRISSY," said Courtney.  
  
"That would be correct," said Crissy, "you see Harmony and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Harmony felt the exact same way about Dad, so we just sort of switched lives. I hope you-re not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Harmony and I'm rambling."  
  
"It's ok," said Courtney, "and I do love you I always have."  
  
"Then why have I never gotten to see you," said Crissy.  
  
Zander walked in from outside at that moment.  
  
"It's complicated Chris," said Zander.  
  
"How," said Crissy.  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "Legally, you belong to your father and Harmony belongs to me."  
  
".'His' and 'Hers, kids," said Crissy, " No offense, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks."  
  
"I agree, it totally sucks," said Courtney, "but it was the only way that each of us would still sort of have a part of each other if you will."  
  
"What do you mean," said Crissy.  
  
"I loved your father very much," said Courtney, "however my brother, your Uncle Sonny was your dad's boss and forbade our relationship."  
  
"Well," said Crissy, "you did something I mean you had us."  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "Jason had to choose his job or me and when he chose me I was thrilled."  
  
"Then what happened," said Crissy.  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "the two of us got married and moved here with my dad and Zander and started the club."  
  
"But how did you split," said Crissy.  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "I had been pregnant with you guys when we were called to Port Charles to be told that someone had threatened to kill Sonny."  
  
"And," said Crissy.  
  
"And," said Crissy, "Jason's loyalty came before his love so we split up and he went back but not before me promising that when I gave birth one of our twins would be his."  
  
"Me," said Crissy.  
  
"You," said Courtney.  
  
"Guess we'll have to go to Port Chuck again huh," said Crissy.  
  
"Guess so," said Courtney. 


	13. NYC

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
THE FOLLOWING DAY.  
  
Courtney is franticly getting packed as Zander entered.  
  
"Zand," said Courtney, "I can't handle seeing Jason again I just can't."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," said Zander, "It wasn't your fault it was your brothers."  
  
Just then Crissy came in the room.  
  
"Ready mom," said Crissy.  
  
"Me too," said Courtney.  
  
"Your suitcase is totally empty," said Crissy.  
  
"W-well,' said Courtney, "anyway did you talk to dad yet."  
  
"Yea," said Crissy, "he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Plaza Hotel in New York City."  
  
"That soon," said Courtney, "well ok."  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
  
"Bye Mike," said Crissy.  
  
"Bye Chris," said Mike.  
  
"Coming to PC for Thanksgiving right," said Crissy.  
  
"Sure," said Mike, "and say hello to your uncle Sonny for me."  
  
"I will," said Crissy.  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN NEW YORK CITY..  
  
Robin was standing in the lobby with Mac and Anna.  
  
"Are you Sure you want to marry Jason," said Mac, "he lives a dangerous life."  
  
"Yes uncle Mac," said Robin, "you know I love him."  
  
"I never met him," said Anna, "but he USED to be a Quartermein so he can't be that bad."  
  
"Well mom," said Robin, "he's her and so is the family."  
  
Jason, Harmony, and Carley enter the lobby.  
  
"Hi Jase," said Robin, "Chris, Carley, hey where's Michel."  
  
"Over at Danny's for the weekend," said Carley.  
  
"Hi Jason," said Mac, "kind weird seeing you NOT at the station."  
  
"Yea," said Jason.  
  
"Anyway," said Robin, "you guys already know my uncle Mac, well here is my mom Anna from Pine Valley."  
  
"Hello," said Anna, "nice to meet you."  
  
"Mom," said Robin, "this little angel is Crissy Jason's daughter."  
  
"Really," said Anna.  
  
"Yea," said Robin, "this whole meeting was all her idea."  
  
OUTSIDE A CAB PULLS UP .  
  
Crissy and Zander come out of the cab as well as a very drunk Courtney.  
  
"I've never seen you so thirsty Court," said Zander.  
  
"You never saw me drink so much vodka before Zand," said Courtney, "That's because this was my first time."  
  
"I couldn't tell," said Zander.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LOBBY.  
  
"I have an Idea," said Robin, "why don't we do our own thing then meet for lunch."  
  
"Good idea sweetie," said Mac.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME.  
  
Crissy, Zander, and Courtney enter an elevator.  
  
"Hold it," said Courtney, "you go up I forgot my bag."  
  
Courtney grabs her bag and heads to the elevator where she runs into Harmony.  
  
"Mom," said Harmony.  
  
"You didn't have to wait sweetie," said Courtney, "like the jacket by the way."  
  
Harmony turns to Carley as Courtney leaves.  
  
"Carley mom's Drunk," Harmony said, "She's never had more than one glass of wine in her entire life and she chooses today to show up zonked."  
  
"Well," said Carley, "I'd do what she says and go upstairs."  
  
"K Carley," said Harmony.  
  
LATER  
  
Jason and Robin are in an elevator as the doors are closing. Courtney is standing right in front of them. Jason turns in shock at the sight of Courtney just as the door shuts.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	14. Learning

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
MOMENTS LATER IN THE ROOM.  
  
"CRISSY MORGAN," Courtney shouted.  
  
Both girls stepped out.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm seeing double," said Courtney, "which one of you is Crissy."  
  
"I am," said Crissy.  
  
"Oh," said Courtney then looking at Harmony, "Hi sweetie."  
  
"Hi mom," said Harmony.  
  
"Um," said Carley stepping out to where the three were, "why don't you step INSIDE."  
  
"CARLEY," said Courtney, "how is my sister in law."  
  
"Fine," said Carley.  
  
THE GIRLS WENT INSIDE..  
  
"Ok," said Courtney, "One of you told me your father knew I was arriving here today... And I'm here to tell you the man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I were in the same country, let alone in the same hotel."  
  
"You saw dad," said Harmony.  
  
"Yes," said Courtney, "And it was completely and utterly humiliating Don't you think I've pondered what it was going to be-, like to see your father again after all these years? Well, let me tell you, me waving like a mindless idiot while Jason Morgan is wrapped in another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind. No sireee..."  
Just then Zander came into the room.  
  
"Just need to grab a few things," said Zander.  
  
"Were you off to," said Courtney.  
  
"Don't really know," said Zander.  
  
"I do," said Carley, "Lizzy has an exhibit at the Metropolitan Art Museum."  
  
"The thought never even crossed my mind," said Zander, "but it would be nice to visit an old friend."  
  
"I here her and Ric are doing quite nice," said Carley.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand," said Courtney, "girls why did you lie."  
  
"Mom," said Harmony, "dad's getting married."  
  
"MARRIED," said Courtney.  
  
"She's like little miss Mary sunshine," said Harmony, "way to perky."  
  
"Girls, your father's a grown man and quite capable of deciding whom he wishes to marry," said Courtney.  
  
"But she is wrong for him," said Crissy, "that's why they didn't marry years ago.'  
  
"And the only way to stop it is if he sees you mom," said Harmony.  
  
"Listen there were reasons Jason and I broke up," said Courtney, "were different."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	15. Two Of Them

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH ~~~  
  
MEANWILE IN THE NEXT ROOM.  
  
"Robin," said Jason, "I need to get some air for a second."  
  
"What about our plans," said Robin.  
  
"They can wait till later," said Jason.  
  
"I guess," said Robin pouting.  
  
Jason left and ran into Harmony.  
  
"Hey dad," said Harmony.  
  
"I'm going out for air," said Jason, "keep Robin company will ya."  
  
"Fine," said Harmony.  
  
A BIT LATER IN THE LOBBY.  
  
Jason is looking for Courtney when he runs into Crissy.  
  
"DAD," said Crissy.  
  
"I thought you were up with Robin," said Jason.  
  
"U-uh," said Crissy, "I forgot."  
  
"Whatever," said Jason.  
  
Crissy heads to the elevator as Robin comes out.  
  
"Chris," said Robin, "have you seen your dad."  
  
"U-uh yea," said Crissy, "he said to wait for him upstairs."  
  
"I'll go where I please," said Robin, 'your dad has to learn I'm independent."  
  
~~  
  
Jason is on the other end of the lobby when he sees Harmony.  
  
"Why aren't you," said Jason.  
  
"She wasn't there," said Harmony.  
  
"Oh," said Jason, "see ya ."  
  
~~  
  
IN THE BAR MOMENTS LATER.  
  
"Can I get a martini please," said Robin turning and looking at Courtney, "you're the owner of that club in Reno aren't you."  
  
"Courtney Matthews," said Courtney.  
  
"I keep telling my fiancé we should go there for our honeymoon," said Robin.  
  
MEANWILE AT THE POOL.  
  
Jason is still on his search for Courtney when he sees her and falls in the pool.  
  
"Oh my god Jase," said Carley running over, "you ok."  
  
Courtney runs over as Jason comes out of the pool.  
  
"Jase," said Courtney, "It's been a long time."  
  
"Eleven years," said Courtney, "to be exact."  
  
"Dad," said Harmony, "I can explain."  
  
"Chris," said Jason, "you knew about your mom."  
  
"Well," said Harmony, "I'm not Chris."  
  
"I am," said Crissy.  
  
"Both," said Jason, "Crissy, and Harmony."  
  
"I guess you and Mom sort of think alike," said harmony, ", cause you both sent us to the same camp. We met and the whole thing kind of just spilled out."  
  
"They switched on us Jase," said Courtney.  
  
"Y-you mean," said Jason, "I've been with Harmony."  
  
"I wanted to know what you were like," said Harmony.  
  
"And I wanted to know mom," said Crissy, "are you mad."  
  
"No," said Jason.  
  
"It's just," said Harmony, "I'm quite grown up now and quite without a father."  
  
"And," said Crissy, "I'm headed into my crazy mixed'-UP teenage years and I'll be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with."  
  
"You'll have Robin," said Jason.  
  
"I DON'T like her dad," said Crissy, "besides Mom's amazing, Dad... I don't know how you ever let her go."  
  
"I had a job," said Jason, "I had to make a choice."  
  
Just then Robin walked over.  
  
"You met Courtney," said Robin, "she told me how perfect Reno would be for our honeymoon."  
  
"You were making plans for me with my fiancé," said Jason.  
  
"I didn't know she was your fiancé," said Courtney.  
  
"Small world huh," said Robin.  
  
Just then Harmony entered.  
  
"Hi Robin," said Harmony.  
  
"Hi," said Robin.  
  
Then Crissy came over.  
  
"Hi Robin," said Crissy.  
  
"Deja Vu," said Robin.  
  
"Did I mention Crissy was a twin,' said Jason.  
  
"NO," said Robin.  
  
"Don't feel bad Robin," said Crissy, "he never mentioned it to me, either. Imagine my surprise. By the way, I'm the real Crissy."  
  
"I'm Harmony," sad Harmony, "I was pretending to be Chris while she was pretending to be me."  
  
"And this is our mom," said Crissy, "Courtney Mathews."  
  
"M-mom," said Robin, "you were married to Jason Courtney."  
  
"Guilty," said Courtney.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	16. The Dinner

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
THAT EVENING.  
  
Jason and Crissy were standing outside the hotel.  
  
"Just tell me where we're going Chris," said Jason.  
  
"All I can say," said Crissy, "you'll love it."   
  
Just then Courtney and Harmony exit the hotel.  
  
"H-hi Courtney," said Jason.  
  
"Hi," said Courtney, "any idea where we're going."  
  
"No clue," said Jason.  
  
A FEW MOMENTS LATER.the four of them are at the docks.  
  
Crissy points to a yacht sitting there.  
  
"All ours," said Crissy.  
  
"And your paying how," said Jason.  
  
"Chris and I pooled our allowance," said Harmony.  
  
"And Carley pitched in a little," said Crissy.  
  
Jason looked at her.  
  
"Ok," said Crissy, "Carley helped allot."  
  
They enter the boat noticing a table set for two.  
  
"There are four of us," said Courtney.  
  
"No," said Harmony, "Chris and I aren't joining you."  
  
"No," said a young brunet, "but I am Jase."  
  
"And I am here to," said Zander.  
  
"Elizabeth," said Jason, "hi."  
  
The two of them started to serve and everything as the girls headed off.  
  
"And where will you two be," asked Courtney.  
  
"With Carley," said Harmony.  
  
~~  
  
"Court," said Jason, "I think the girls are trying to get us back together."  
  
"They wouldn't understand the reason we split," said Courtney.  
  
~~  
  
So you followed in Carley footsteps and opened a club," said Jason.  
  
"And YOU still are my brother's head hit man," said Courtney.  
  
"We drifted apart," said Jason.  
  
"I wish we hadn't," said Courtney.  
  
~~  
  
"I still love you," said Jason, "even though I'm marring Robin."  
  
"I still love you too Jase," said Courtney, "just that that brother of mine is SO stubborn."  
  
~~ TBC 


	17. Traped

TWO FOR ONE  
  
I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
THE NEXT AFTERNOON.  
  
"Zand," said Courtney, "have you seen Harm."  
  
"No," said Zander.  
  
Jason and Carley enter.  
  
'Jase," said Courtney, "Harm will come to Port Charles for Christmas."  
  
"And Chris will go to Reno for Easter," said Jason.  
  
Just then Harmony and Crissy exit the elevator dressed exactly alike.  
  
"This is Chris," said Jason pointing to Harmony, "I can tell."  
  
"I hope your right dad," said Harmony, "wouldn't want the wrong kid going back to Reno now."  
  
"Here's our proposition," said Crissy, "we go back to Port Charles pack and go to the island."  
  
"And when we ALL come back," said Harmony, "we'll tell you whose who."  
  
"Or I just take ONE of you to Reno," said Courtney, "NOW."  
  
~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN PORT CHARLES.  
  
"Jase," said Robin, "what am I supposed to do sit home and knit."  
  
"Well," said Courtney, "I can see my brother another time."  
  
"What are you doing," said Jason.  
  
"Giving Robin my ticket," said Courtney, "remember to say hi to Sonny for me."  
  
"Bye Carley," said Crissy.  
  
"Bye," said Carley, "be good to your uncle girls."  
  
"We will," said Harmony.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
I know this chap is short.SORRY.also want to let you know only 2 chaps left.The Island, and The End 


	18. Sonny

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
The group had just got to the island. As Sonny came to greet his partner and niece he was shocked.  
  
"Jason," said Sonny, "BOTH of them how."  
  
"You see uncle Sonny," said Crissy, "Harmony and I met at camp and decided to trade places."  
  
"Then when we were going to switch back," said Harmony, "I convinced mom and dad to let me come see you."  
  
"I'm glad you did Harmony," said Sonny.  
  
"I hate to brake this up," said Robin.  
  
"Hello Robin," said Sonny.  
  
"Hi," said Robin, "but Jason and I are going to head out together."  
  
"W-we are," said Jason.  
  
"Please," said Robin.  
  
"I'll look after the girls," said Sonny.  
  
"Fine," said Jason.  
  
~~  
  
Sonny had been with the twins.  
  
"Is it true YOU'RE THE reason for mom and dad's divorce," asked Crissy.  
  
"Well Chris," said Sonny, "It was complicated."  
  
"Tell us," said Harmony.  
  
"Well," said Sonny, "Jason was my right hand man and Courtney was my sister."  
  
"So," said Crissy.  
  
"I didn't want my sister to get in the crossfire of the business," said Sonny, "so I gave Jason a choice."  
  
"You or your sister," said Harmony.  
  
"Yes," said Sonny, "he chose her and I fired him."  
  
"That's mean," said Crissy.  
  
"That's life," said Sonny, "anyway they got married and had you."  
  
"Then," said Harmony.  
  
"Someone had been pushing my buttons for a while," said Sonny, "and I was pushed to the braking point."  
  
"Then," said Crissy.  
  
"Your dad told your mom he needed to come back to me," said Sonny, "then I told him he could come back if they got a divorce."  
  
"So," said Harmony, "your live was more important then me and mom."  
  
"It shouldn't have ended that way," said Sonny, "I should have taken it back since your dad had been a wreck."  
  
"But you didn't," said Crissy.  
  
"No," said Sonny, "but now seeing the two of you I wish that the would get back together."  
  
"But Robin," said Harmony.  
  
"Never really liked her," said Sonny.  
  
~~  
  
A WHILE LATER Robin and Jason returned.  
  
"Friends," said Jason.  
  
"Fine," said Robin.  
  
"What happened," said Sonny.  
  
"Robin and I don't mesh well anymore," said Jason, "The wedding's off."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
THE FINAL CHAP 


	19. Happy Endings

TWO FOR ONE I don't own the Parent Trap or GH  
  
~~~  
  
Back in Port Charles a few days later.  
  
"Have fun girls," said Courtney.  
  
"Yea," said Crissy, "Especially when,"  
  
"When what," said Courtney.  
  
"Robin and I broke off the engagement," said Jason, "I like her but we drifted."  
  
"Sorry Jase," said Courtney, "Harm are you ready to go home."  
  
"Yes mom," said Harmony, "bye Dad."  
  
She hugged Jason.  
  
"Bye Chris," said Harmony as she hugged he sister, "bye Carley, tell Michel to write."  
  
"I will," said Carley.  
  
"Jase," said Courtney, "take care."  
  
"I will," said Jason.  
  
~~  
  
Later that day in Reno.  
  
"Were home," said Harmony, "Grandpa Mike you here."  
  
"Maybe he's on the porch," said Courtney, "Dad are you here."  
  
"Harmony stepped on the porch and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Hey Harm," said Crissy as Courtney came out, "Did you know the Concorde gets you here in half the time?"  
  
"I've heard," said Courtney, "but what are you doing here."  
  
"Well," said Crissy, "I told dad how Uncle Sonny felt then he told me how HE felt and well."  
  
"I love you Courtney Mathews," said Jason coming out, "I never stopped."  
  
"But the business," said Courtney.  
  
"I can still run things from Reno," said Jason, "unless you want to move back."  
  
"I can handle the Club Courtney," said Zander coming out smiling.  
  
"Thanks Zand," said Courtney, "I may hold you to it."  
  
"We did it Harm," said Crissy.  
  
"I knew it would work," said Harmony.  
  
~~  
  
Jason and Courtney remarried and moved to Port Charles. Zander took over the club in Reno. And everyone lived Happily Ever After or close to it.  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
